A wide variety of electronic devices and methods for their manufacture are known. Field effect transistors are well known, including thin film transistors. These thin film transistors typically comprise source and drain terminals formed from conductive material, connected by a layer or body of semiconductor material. A gate terminal of conductive material is arranged over or under the semiconductor channel that connects the source and drain, separated from the semiconductor material by a suitable layer or body of dielectric material, such that a voltage applied to the gate controls the conductivity of the semiconductive channel between the source and drain. Clearly, as the source and drain are formed from conductive material, and the semiconductive channel is formed from semiconductive material, these components of the device need to be formed in separate steps, and, depending on the particular manufacturing techniques used, a problem to be overcome may be the correct alignment of the deposited or otherwise-formed semiconductor material with respect to the already-formed source and drain terminals, or vice versa.